Taking Chances
by Galmil
Summary: Ashley and Spencer have feelings for each other. Fluff. Oneshot. Collab with 01shane01.


**Disclaimer: Neither of us own South.**

**AN: **_So this was a collab piece between myself and 01shane01 :D I wrote Ashley's POV and she did Spencer's._

_Reviews are greatly appreciated :D_

Taking Chances

**Ashley's POV:**

I bit my lip as I watched my best friend Spencer walk towards me. I watched as her hips swayed her skirt flowing side to side. She had toned, smooth legs and smooth skin that I just wanted to run my hands all over. I wanted to stand and take her lunch tray from her or pull out her chair for her, anything. Instead I smiled as she sat down, "Hey gorgeous," I said causing her to blush. Something I revel in, it's nice to know I can make her blush. To see the blood rush to her skin and warm her cheeks makes my heart beat faster.

I hadn't told her. How could I tell my best friend about my feelings for her. No, for now I relished in every touch and look from her.

"Hey Ash," I heard as someone sat down next to me as Spencer took a bite of her sandwich and I turned to see Kelly sitting next to me. I inwardly groaned at seeing who it was. I think Spencer smirked and I nudged her foot under the table. Kelly and I had gotten together one night at a party and now all she did was try and recreate the night.

Her fingers lightly stroked my arm and I probably would've enjoyed the attention if she wasn't a raving lunatic.

"So are you busy tonight?" she asked and I almost missed the question because Spencer was sipping her drink through a straw and I was transfixed on her lips wrapped around that bendy straw. I couldn't stop my mind from wandering as I thought of the places her mouth could be. Where her tongue could be. I actually groaned that time. Her deep, clear blue eyes met mine and I saw her smirk and then glance between Kelly and I.

"She is actually," Spencer said smirking in Kelly's direction and resting her hand on top of mine in clear sight. Kelly tensed as she looked at our hands. Spencer quirked an eyebrow as they stared each other down. The tension was thick but I couldn't concentrate on it because Spencer's touch was definitely messing with my head.

Kelly huffed and stormed away without a word. Spencer removed her hand and I could think again. Why is it the one girl that I want a girl I can't get? Why does she have to be my best friend? Ugh, I seriously need to get out there, I can get anyone I want.

"Thanks," I said finally and she smiled.

"Of course, besides I don't like her for you," she said going back to her lunch.

"Why?" I asked, silently praying her answer would be something close to what I wanted to hear.

"I don't know. She's clingy and annoying," she said, "You can do better."

"Like who?" I asked. She just laughed winked and stood up with her tray walking away. What was that? It's almost like she was being flirty with me. But she wouldn't. Good girl, boy crazy Spencer Carlin wouldn't flirt with me. But if she was, I definitely wouldn't object.

I watched as she turned and beckoned me with her finger, making a 'come here' motion. I smirked, if she wanted to play I would. We walked out into the hall and into the hallway I followed her to her locker and leaned against her back adding pressure. She opened her locker as my hands played with one of her front belt loops.

I was surprised at how close she let me stay with her. My sexuality was exactly private and I always loved that Spencer never treated me any different. I was always just me with her. My form molded to hers as she grabbed a book and turned as I loosened my arms. She grinned as she faced me and I couldn't help but grin back. We just stood there looking at each other until the bell rang. Her dark ocean blue eyes read mine. It was intense. I couldn't tell what she was thinking as she stared at me but I knew I didn't care, because having her gaze on me was amazing; knowing I was the only thing she was seeing. I didn't know if she even knew it but Spencer was making me fall harder everyday for her, and I found myself not caring. Even at the risk of ending up hurting myself I couldn't stop falling for her.

When the bell did ring she smiled her thousand watt smile at me complete with the head tilt, her golden hair cascading across her shoulders. She squeezed my hand and walked off to class without saying a word. Her wordless goodbye was different then Kelly's had been before. I watched her go, knowing that something was shifting with Spencer and I. Spencer definitely felt something, maybe she was jealous at the table and was making a move now. I don't know, I just know I finally got under her skin, like she's been under mine for months now. I smiled. Maybe I would get the girl after all?

**Spencer's POV:**

"Hey beautiful." She greeted with a smile and a wink as I got to her car after school. She ran around to the passenger side and opened my door for me with a cute little bow. I chucked at her as I threw my bag in the back seat. I blushed when she called me beautiful and she knew it.

I think she enjoys making me blush. I think she enjoys getting under my skin and making me love her more than I think I should. More than I have been brought up to. I sighed.

"What's up Cutie-Pie?" she asked while she concentrated on her driving.

"Nothing Honey-Buns." I said as a sigh. "Where are you taking me?" I inquired, looking at her face and taking in all of her features. From the soft crease of concentration in her forehead, to the tiny little dimple on her chin, to the velvety softness of her skin, she was beautiful.

"The beach." She answered simply, flashing me a glimpse of her amazing, nose wrinkling smile that made my heart skip a beat or two.

Of all the beaches that there were in LA, she could have meant any beach. But I knew she wasn't taking me to just any beach. She was taking me to _the_ beach. The beach where we first met.

She was jogging along the waterline, where the sand meets the ocean, as was I. We ran in to each other and Ashley being Ashley shouted at me and gave me a hard time for not looking where I was going. We didn't know that we went to the same high school then but that same day we were paired together in biology and we have been inseparable ever since.

The beach means more to me than she will ever know.

She set up a beach towel over a rock and we climbed up on it to watch the sunset. She made some joke about how this would be some stupid romantic stunt in movies 'for the guy to get the girl'. She tried to re-enact it which led us to where we are right now, me sat between her legs and her arms wrapped around my stomach as her chin rested on my shoulder.

I sighed contently.

"That was a big sigh for a little girl." She chuckled.

"Yeah I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"Nothing really. I don't want to talk about it to be honest." I wasn't being honest. I wanted to tell her that I love her more than anything in the world. I had planned to, don't get me wrong. But I just couldn't.

"If you're sure Spence." She dropped the subject and a comfortable silence surrounded us again.

We sat for a while just listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. This place had always been our escape from the world.

"Do you think we are going to be friends until we are old and grey?" I asked, my hand subconsciously stroking hers that were on top of mine.

"I hope so." She said simply. I hoped so too. I hope that we are going to be the old ladies in the retirement home that race down the hallways in our wheelchairs.

I felt my eyelids get heavy as a cool breeze swept across the beach, blowing some of Ash's hair in to my face. I smelt the banana of her shampoo and laughed to myself.

"What?"She asked as she brushed her hair back.

"I think you are the only person in the world who uses banana shampoo." I said with a sigh as I relaxed back in to her.

"That's not true. The last time I was at the store, I saw a woman grabbing loads off of the shelf." She defended quietly.  
"Probably because not enough people were buying them and they needed the shelf space." I wriggled a bit and she moved her legs so I could sit in her lap. I rested my head on her chest and stared out in to the ocean.

"You look so cute right now Spence." I heard her say softly as I was about to drop off.

I looked up at her and smiled. "And you look incredibly hot." The minuet I had said it I wanted to take it back. She looked shocked and I wish shed say something. Friends tell each other they are hot right?

She leaned down slowly and kissed my forehead. Her lips lingered way too long and I died from her lips being on me. She started to pull away but I put my hand around her neck and pulled her back down to me, connecting our lips. She moaned and relaxed completely.

The kiss was soft at first, hesitant that I would pull away and freak out. It soon became desperate and needy, our tongues fighting for a chance to explore the others mouth. She let me go first as she led me down on the rock. It was a little uncomfortable but I didn't care. I was more focused on the fact that Ashley was kissing me.

We eventually pulled apart for air; her eyes were thick with something that I couldn't really put a name to. A mixture of lust, love and passion. She kissed me softly again before she spoke.

"I love you Spence, with all my heart. I love you."

I brought a hand up to brush some hair out of her eyes and rested my hand on her cheek.

"I love you too." I brought her lips down to mine and enter paradise once more.


End file.
